sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic
– gra platformowa z serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog stworzona przez Sonic Team, a wydana przez Segę w październiku 1994 roku. Jest bezpośrednią kontynuacją gry Sonic the Hedgehog 3, zamykającą rozpoczętą tam historię oraz wykorzystującą jej elementy rozgrywki. Fabuła Gra posiada dwie ścieżki fabularne - Sonica i Knucklesa. Sonic Historia Sonica kontynuuje wątek z gry Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Po nieudanym starcie z Launch Base Zone, Death Egg ponownie spada na Angel Island. Doktor Robotnik ponownie próbuje doprowadzić do startu maszyny, zaś Knuckles przeszkadza Sonicowi w dostaniu się do Hidden Palace Zone, gdzie znajduje się Główny Szmaragd oraz miejsce w pobliże którego spadł Death Egg. Dochodzi do konfrontacji, którą wygrywa Sonic. Podczas walki Sonica z Knucklesem, do Szmaragdu zakrada się Doktor Robotnik i kradnie go. Kolczatka odkrywa prawdę i w ramach przeprosin pomaga Sonicowi dostać się do Sky Sanctuary Zone, aby mógł dogonić Death Egg. Ostatecznie udaje się zniszczyć Death Egg oraz odzyskać Szmaragd, który wraca na swoje miejsce. Wyspa ponownie wnosi się w przestworza. Knuckles Historia Knucklesa ma miejsce po odzyskaniu Szmaragdu. Knuckles i zwierzątka odpoczywają na Mushroom Hill Zone. Nagle, z nieba zlatuje bomba z nadrukiem Eggmana na powłoce. Po chwili wybucha, a oczom Knucklesa ukazuje się EggRobo. Kolczatka rusza za nim w pościg, EggRobo odbudowuje dawne maszyny Robotnika, w tym Mecha Sonica, który ma pomóc mu w zgładzeniu kolczatki i zdobyciu Głównego Szmaragdu. Knuckles dociera do Sky Sanctuary Zone, gdzie zostaje pojmany przez EggRobo, lecz udaje mu się uciec i doprowadza do zniszczenia EggRobo przez Mecha Sonica. Robotyczny jeż wykorzystuje energię Głównego Szmaragdu, aby uaktywnić swoją super formę. Zostaje jednak pokonany, a Szmaragd powraca na wyspę. Rozgrywka Sonic the Hedgehog 3 – Rozgrywka}} Rozgrywka jest podobna jak w Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Podobnie jak ona, kładzie nacisk na fabułę i jej przekazanie. Poziomy składają się z 1 lub 2 aktów i zakończone są walkami z bossami. Gracz może zbierać Szmaragdy Chaosu w specjalnych poziomach, które są takie same jak w Sonicu 3. Gracz po raz pierwszy może sterować Knucklesem. Posiada on takie same podstawowe zdolności jak Sonic, lecz potrafi szybować oraz wspinać się po ścianach. Wysokość jego skoku jest niższa, co utrudnia lub wręcz uniemożliwia mu dostanie się do niektórych miejsc. Ma także większą siłę i potrafi niszczyć bloki oraz ściany, których Sonic nie jest w stanie. Knuckles ma własne wydzielone sekcje w niektórych poziomach. Kładą one nacisk na zdolności oraz ograniczenia kolczatki oraz są generalnie nieco trudniejsze. Knuckles nie odwiedza także niektórych obszarów, a nawet całych poziomów. Tak jak w poprzedniku, pojawiają się 3 rodzaje osłon - ognista, elektryczna i wodna. Sonic może wykonywać związane z nimi ruchy. Zdolności postaci Postacie Grywalne * Sonic ** Super Sonic * Knuckles ** Super Knuckles Niegrywalne * Miles "Tails" Prower * Doktor Eggman * EggRobo * Mecha Sonic Poziomy # thumb|280px|[[Mushroom Hill Zone]]Mushroom Hill Zone – poziom o tematyce lasu. # Flying Battery Zone – poziom o tematyce podniebnej. # Sandopolis Zone – poziom o tematyce pustynnej, starożytnych ruin oraz nawiedzonej. # Lava Reef Zone – poziom o tematyce ognia i podziemnej. # Hidden Palace Zone – poziom o tematyce podziemnej. # Sky Sanctuary Zone – poziom o tematyce podniebnej i starożytnych ruin. # Death Egg Zone – poziom o tematyce przemysłowej i kosmosu. # The Doomsday Zone – dodatkowy poziom, tematyka kosmosu. Przeciwnicy }} Mini-bossowie * thumb|230px|GapsuleHey Ho! (Mushroom Hill Zone) * Gapsule (Flying Battery Zone) * Barrier Eggman (Flying Battery Zone) * Guardian (Sandopolis Zone) * Heat Arms (Lava Reef Zone) * Mecha Sonic (Sky Sanctuary Zone) ** Egg Mobile-H ** Flying Eggman * Red Eye (Death Egg Zone) * Death Ball (Death Egg Zone) Bossowie * thumb|240px|Hot MobileJet Mobile (Mushroom Hill Zone) * Hang Mobile (Flying Battery Zone) * Egg Golem (Sandopolis Zone) * Hot Mobile (Lava Reef Zone) * Knuckles (Hidden Palace Zone) * Mecha Sonic (Sky Sanctuary Zone) * Super Mecha Sonic (Sky Sanctuary Zone; finałowy boss Knucklesa) * Kyodai Eggman Robo (Death Egg Zone; finałowy boss) Technologia lock-on 200px|thumb|Przykładowe połączenie kartridżyKartridż Sonic & Knuckles został wykonany w taki sposób, że jego górna część jest taka sama jak wlot na kartridże w konsoli. Z tego powodu, do kartridża można podpiąć drugi i wykonać połączenie. Stworzone to zostało z myślą o pierwotnych planach wobec Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Po podpięciu kartridża z tą grą, gracz może zagrać w Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Ponadto, gracz może zagrać w Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 jeżeli podepnie grę Sonic the Hedgehog 2 oraz w mini-grę Blue Sphere, jeżeli podepnie grę Sonic the Hedgehog (pełna wersja) lub dowolną inną grę na konsolę (jeden, wybrany poziom). Krytyka Gra spotkała się z dobrym przyjęciem. Chwalono wygląd oraz długość i strukturę poziomów. Pozytywnie oceniano również możliwość utworzenia nowych gier oraz rozgrywkę Knucklesa i fabułę. Krytycy natomiast zwracali uwagę na zbyt duże podobieństwo rozgrywki i stylu gry do poprzednika, Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Porty i reedycje Gra pojawiła się w tych samych kompilacjach oraz portach co poprzednik. Najczęściej wraz z grą, portowano także lock-on. Jeżeli gracz posiadał w danej kompilacji/systemie obie pasujące gry, wtedy mógł zagrać w ich połączenie. Ciekawostki * Gra reprezentowana jest w Sonic Generations przez Sky Sanctuary (konsole/PC) oraz Mushroom Hill (Nintendo 3DS). * Początkowo, Sonic & Knuckles oraz Sonic the Hedgehog 3 miały być jedną grą. * Pomimo obecności w poprzedniku oraz faktu kontynuowania historii, Tails nie pojawia się poza finałową cutscenką. Kategoria:Gry 2D *** Kategoria:Mega Drive Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1994 roku Kategoria:Xbox Live Arcade Kategoria:Virtual Console Kategoria:Steam